Love in Hollywood
by x- in.luv.with.vamps -x
Summary: Edward's a famous musician who stays with his friends Emmett and Jasper in a small town in east Massachusetts during his break and Bella's just a normal girl who stumbles across a not so normal living guy. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hello just some information, I'm not from Brewster so I don't know anything about it I just saw some pictures and thought it was a cute town. So some things I might write about have nothing to do with the town in real life.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Bpov**

I was walking down the streets of Brewster, Massachusetts when I got a text message from my brother.

**Bells can you pick up my bike**

**It's at the shop**

**jmes**

**ya no prob **

**I'm bout 2 pass by it**

**B there in a sec**

**-Bellaaaaaa-**

My brother James was a huge bike rider; here in Brew that's practically all you can do is ride. It's a small town not much to chose from.

My name is Isabella Swan but don't call me that I go by Bella, I am 21 years old, living with my 17 year old brother James. I love my brother he's all I have left of family. Even though he's younger than me he acts like the older over protective big brother. He basically hunts down every guy that comes near me that he thinks isn't good enough for me, which is everyone. He has a girlfriend, she's a really nice girl, her names Victoria, I treat her like family, and they are really close. They've been dating for three years now; she's a year younger than him.

"Hey Bella what brings you to the shop?" Mike said from behind the counter of the Newton's bike store. I hadn't even noticed I was already in the store.

"Hey Mike, I'm here to pick up James's bike," I absolutely despise Mike he's probably the most annoying guy in the universe. Mike was one of the first guys James practically hunt down. Mike wouldn't leave me alone the first couple of months that we moved here, and one day James and I were walking home from the diner when Mike showed up and since then James went all he's- jerk-you-don't-need-him faze.

"Ya, James," he slightly flinched when he said his name, "How is he?" he said walking around the counter to one of the bikes.

"He's great, same old same old. You remember him well right Mike?" I asked smirking. I think James spooked him pretty bad, he never did tell me what he did to Mike.

"Umm…y…ya I do," he stuttered. "Ok here's the bike, what did he do to crash it this time?"

"He tried to jump off the fence and onto the stairs, didn't go well he banged into the side of the house, oh well." I said as if it where nothing, I'm used to it, he's always doing the most stupid things.

"Ok do you want to pay now or just put it on James's bill?"

"I'll just pay now," I said, taking out the amount of money needed. I looked around out of habit, and saw the most amazing, good looking guy in the world, walking into the store looking kind of lost.

He walked up to where me and Mike were standing, and he looked so much like a Greek god this close up.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my friends bike," he said looking at Mike, then he turned to me, and my breathe caught. He had a hoodie on over his head so I couldn't see his hair much, but I could see the perfect features of his face. His cheekbones his lips, ohh his lips, I just wanted to press my own against his, just to see if they were really as soft as they looked.

"Name," Mike said sounding a little bit more than annoyed as my personal Adonis looked at me. His eyes were the only off features in his perfect face. They were a dull brown on the surface but looked like beneath it was soul depth color eyes.

"Mason, but the bike is under Emmett," Mason said. There was something about him that was very familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Wait, Emmett as in Emmett McCarthy?" I asked him, Emmett was one of my best friend he was 24 dating my friend from high school Rose.

"Ya do you know him?" he asked looking surprised.

"Yes, I do, he lives right across the street from me."

"You must be Bella, he talks about you a lot."

"Oh," I said a little surprised "I've never heard anything about you," I state simply.

We heard mike cough beside us. "here's your bike Mason, and yours Bella," Mike said.

"Thanx Mike."

My phone buzzed with a new text.

**What's takin so long bells**

**jmes**

**Nothin just a hold up with Mike**

**I'll be home soon**

**-Bellaaaaaa-**

"So am I going to see you again soon, maybe over dinner tomorrow?" Mike asked, poor boy I never really liked him.

"No sorry Mike, but I have to stay home with James tomorrow night," the mention of James brought a little bit of fear into his eyes.

"Oh…Ok," he said in a low voice. I heard Mason chuckle slightly besides me. I turned to look at him, and he had the most breath taking crooked smile on his face.

"Oh, Mason do you remember how to get back?" I asked him because the roads here tned to be a little confusing they all look the same to me.

"Sort of, are you heading back now, we could go together. If you want," he sounded kind of nervous towards the end.

"Ya that would be fine," we started walking out the door as I shouted a "Bye Mike" over my shoulder.

"Do you ride," he asked motioning to James's bicycle.

"With a brother like mine you learn a couple of things," I said sitting on the bike. "Wanna race?" I asked him.

"I love a good race," was his response.

So we both headed off towards my house, it was going well until we made a very narrow turn, and I turned before the bike did and fell on the floor the bike on top of me. The last thing I remember was Mason running towards me yelling my name asking if I was ok, before the darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:**

**Edward's a musician who is hanging out with some friends for a month during his break in the small town of Brewster Massachusetts. He bumps into Bella at a bike store while she's picking up a bike for her brother James. The only thing is Bella has no idea that Edward is truly Edward, she thinks he's Mason. Edward was disguised and gave his middle name to the beautiful creature he met at the bike store.**

**Thank you to all the people that alerted this story and put It on favorites. Thank you very much you have no idea how happy it makes me.**

**And on with chapter two.**

**Bpov**

Where was I? I could hear voices, a lot of voices. I couldn't decipher whose voices they were. All I saw was black and all these weird dots. As if I was dizzy and my vision was black around the edges only there were dots in the way of my vision. I was probably at the hospital, again.

"Did you tell her?!" someone asked.

"I'm not crazy Emmett. It's not like I just go around telling beautiful women who I am." Yea I would love to know who you are right now. Wait did he say Emmett. Ok so Emmett's here, and someone who doesn't want to tell anyone who he is, now where's my brother.

Oh right I was riding with this amazingly hot guy, Mason I think his name was, and I fell, typical.

That name did not fit him well. He was so familiar, but I'm positive I've never met him before.

"Dude, she would've freaked, and not in a good way. She's not like most of your little groupies," this voice I know was jasper, which lived with Emmett.

A door opened and I heard James voice "yo, boys how's my girl doing?"

"You're dating her?" Mason asked sounding a little disappointed. I am really tired of not being able to communicate, I want to wake up.

"No, I'm her brother," uh-oh that's his don't-even-think-about-it-voice, he does not like Mason.

"Oh," that's all Mason said. His was so soothing but something was nagging in the back of my head that I knew that voice.

"James man, why did you have to scare Edward," that was Emmett. But who was Edward? The only Edward alive in this time that I've heard about was Edward Cullen, that singer dude who probably thought he was the best, like every other celebrity slash musician.

"Emmett," Edward said in a tone that resembles silent but deadly.

"What? Oh," he said after a while.

"I thought your name was Mason," James said slightly confused.

"James," wait that was my voice.

"Bells, babe are you okay?" he asked, I don't know how I spoke the first time, but I knew I couldn't speak now.

"Can you say anything Bella?" that was Mason or Edward or who ever he was.

I tried opening my eyes but it felt as if there were bricks on top of them, this has happened before I just had to concentrate harder on opening my eyes slowly instead of feeling the pain of the pressure. I tried again, and again, and like they say third ones a charm. I finally opened my eyes slowly and I could see everyone that was here, not many people where here. I was expecting as much. Emmett, James, Jasper, and who ever that guy was if he was Edward or Mason those were the only people here.

"What's the verdict," I asked no one in particular.

"Nothing too bad, just a sprained arm, mild concussion, you have to stop getting those Bells or they're going to get serious," James answered.

"Is that it?" I was shocked that was all that happened, usually I had like arms broken legs broken, and this was a unique bike crash.

"Where you expecting more?" that was Mason.

"You truly don't know me that well; I'm in the hospital at least once a month if not more."

"I'm so sorry, I feel like it's my fault," he said. Man this guy was unbelievable, he was amazingly hot with sex hair that I was seeing fully for the first time.

"It's not your fault, really this happens a lot." Then I noticed someone was missing. "Where's Rose?' I asked mainly Emmett.

"She got dizzy and another doctor went to check if she was ok and she wanted me to see you so I could tell her how your doing. I was about to go down and see her, but then you woke up." He said kind of nervous.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Emmett the same time James did.

"I really don't know, I'm just worried, she's been feeling off lately," he responded looking towards the door.

"Go see her Em," I told him.

He ran and gave me hug "Thank you Bells," he said over his shoulder as he ran out the door. I had a strange feeling that Rose wasn't just feeling a little off.

"James when can I leave?" I asked him, the doctor still hasn't come over, and the hospital is not my favorite place.

"I don't know, I just got here recently. Jasper did the doctor say anything about when Bells can leave?" James asked Jasper.

"He said he would be back soon, but that was a while ago, so I'm not sure."

I looked over at Mason and noticed him feeling around the little table near the waiting chair for something while holding his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked him about to get up.

"Yea I'm fine one of my contacts just fell off."

"You were contacts?" I asked him, if he did everything will make a little more since.

"Um…Yea, eye problems," he responds a little nervous.

I stand up slowely noticing there were no needles in me this time, and walk over to where Mason was standing and try to look for a contact. "You don't have to do this I'm fine," he said still with his hand over one of his eyes. That's when something brown and sort of transparent caught my eye.

"I think I found your brown contact," I said emphasizing the word brown.

"Oh…Thanks he said," and he let go of his eye. And I gasped, he's Edward Cullen, those green eyes are unmistakable.

"Edward Cullen," I said and he froze.

**Thank you for reading this story and for those who added this story to there story alert and favorite story list.**

**PLEASE Review, you know that green button is calling you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. We had a lot of midterms and I also forgot that I had a story because I went so long without writing anything that it slipped my mind. And I am soooooooo sorry.**

**I know excuses excuses, but I truly am sorry. I will try harder from now on. And for the person who reviewed saying that my grammar isn't as good as it could be I am going to re-read this chapter at least three times to see if I can try to correct my own work. And I wanted to say that I do accept flames. I want to know what I am doing wrong, but just like everyone else I love good reviews too**

**PLEASE READ!!!! I AM BETA-ING (is that even a word) A STORY FOR**randomcupcake123 **IT'S CALLED **Tiger Lillies. **IT'S A REALLY GREAT STORY AND PLEASE READ IT, IT'S AMAZING.**

**. Thank you all, and on with Chapter 3.**

BPOV

"Who are you?" I asked dreading the answer.

''You already know the answer to that, don't you?" Mason or Edward or whoever he was replied.

"You can't be Edward Cullen, you just can't be. What would Edward Cullen be doing here?" I said mostly to myself. This is a small town that nobody cares about.

"Bella he's staying with Emmett and I," Jasper said in his reasoning voice. Or in other words his pleas-don't-over-react voice.

I looked at him astonished, how come he never told me this. "How come you never told me Jazz?"

"It's not something you just say Bells, you know that Emmett and I hate keeping secrets from you, but we promised." Jasper looked at me pleading with his eyes for me not to be mad at him.

"I made them, they would ask me over and over again for me to let them tell you and Rosalie, but I couldn't let that happen. I didn't know you and I didn't know if I could trust you ad Rosalie." Edward said

"Oh, well I hues that's fine, right? Not. I bet you think you're all that, you probably have a different girl in your bed every night. You are one of those celebrities who live in huge houses, paparazzi waiting on your door step, snap your finger and everything you want is in arms reach. You're a snob who looks down on everyone who is not like you." I said, breathless by the time I was done. I always wanted to do that to all time famous Edward Cullen. Every time I hear hopeless fans scream and gush just at the sound of his name I feel like throwing up. And now that I know that my feelings were directed towards Edward Cullen, those feelings were totally forgotten.

"I am not like that, you can ask anyone who knows me," Edward said with a sad look, which I will not fall for.

"The whole world knows you, which is why I am absolutely positive that you are a snob that probably uses every girl you see. Is that what you wanted to do to me? I bet you were just going to use me like you've done so many others? Use me and then throw me away heart broken. Well I got news for you Cullen it isn't ganna happen."

He just looked at me opening his mouth as if to say something and closing it again. He really looked like a fish right there.

"I thought so," I said smugly walking back to the hospital bed.

"Guys, oh my God guys!" Did Emmett just say oh my God? "Guys we have something to tell you," he said smiling down at Rose who seemed to be absolutely glowing.

"Hey Rose, you okay? I heard about you being sick." I told her already having an idea of what's going on.

"I wanted to get everyone together to tell you guys, but since we're all already here," she paused, took a deep breath and continued, "I'm PREGNANT!!!!!" Rosalie said jumping up and down with Emmett.

I ran over toward them forgetting all my anger directed at Edward. I practically jumped on Rose then remembered she was pregnant, and having people jump on her probably wasn't the best thing. "Rose I can't believe this, what are you going to name the baby?"

"We don't know yet, but we want you and James to be the God parents." Rose said and I almost cried because I was so happy.

"Man you're going to be a dad," James said giving Emmett one of those man hugs.

I was still speechless; I couldn't find the right words to express how happy I was.

"Emmett's a kid who's having a kid," jasper said with a chuckle.

"Congratulations," Edward said standing up, finally saying something. Rose hardly acknowledged him she only said Thanks.

If she knew who he was she would faint. She was probably his #1 fan; I constantly tease her saying that she stalks him. **(a/n this is just like my friend she basically stalks Taylor Lautner) **

"Oh…the baby is going to have his own room in my house, the nursery is going to be so cute!" I shrieked and everyone stared at me.

"Did you just shriek?" James asked with shock clear in his voice.

"Yes I did, I'm very excited to be the Godmother you should be excited too," I said staring him down, or up for he was almost a foot taller than me.

He came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Of course I'm excited I was just shocked, you're not really a shrieker Bells."

"Guys let's not start now," Emmett said with authority. I looked at him and laughed. "What?" He asked looking hurt.

"Em, I'm sorry you just sounded so serious, it's unlike you." I told him biting my lip to try to keep back my laughter unsuccessfully might I add.

"Yea babe, you're not the serious type," Rose said one hand on her stomach and the other around Emmett's arm. He pouted for a second before Rose kissed him. It started off ok, but then Emmett's hand went to Rose's ass and I was about to interrupt, but James beat me to it.

"Um guys, I would love to stay in the hospital watching you two spit swap, but I think I'll be leaving." James said walking towards the door.

"Love you all, and I'll be leaving too, so I can start the nursery," I said jumping off the hospital bed and walking up to James. "I can leave right?"

"Yup," James said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll see you later Bella?" I heard Edward ask hopefully.

"Yea I guess since I'll be by Emmett's and Jasper's," I replied still not out of the room.

Rose finally looked at Edward and gasped. "You're you…oh my God do you know who you are? Oh my God you're Edw," she couldn't even complete her sentence. I saw her start to sway. Just as I yelled "Emmett catch her," she fainted.


	4. up for adoption

Hello Fellow Fans,

This is not what you want it to be, sadly .

Although it is a good thing, I think. I feel bad all the time thinking that I don't have the time to update, and I get a lot of reviews asking me to update and I just can't.

So I have decided to give this story up for adoption, along with my other stories. If you are interested in continuing this story please send me a personal message, and we will see from there.

Once again I'm sorry, and I will miss all the reviews and favorites that fill up my inbox.


End file.
